Sweet As Pain
by Live To Rise
Summary: "We will make you long for something sweet as pain." The Other makes good on his promise. Warnings: torture, rape, gore, and much more. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is inspired by mstthreek's story Pretty When You Cry, my dear friend Samantha's speculation that the symptoms Loki exhibited in the beginning of The Avengers were those of heat torture, and, most importantly, pictures drawn by Kuakugava on DeviantArt.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Loki's face, parting from his skin once it had traveled for his jaw. The god's breath came in short, ragged gasps, his stomach rising and falling in a shallow rhythm. His arms ached from where he hung by the ceiling, suspended by two thick, slightly elastic chords. He was positioned so that his toes only barely brushed the floor, forcing himself to strain and shift in an attempt to relieve the stress on his arms.

Outside the chamber, Loki caught the subtle vibration of footsteps, which grew gradually louder as they came closer. Turned away from the door, Loki had no choice but to wait until his visitor chose to show themselves. The god wasn't afraid-very little could unnerve him after all he'd seen and experienced.

The subtle grind of stone against stone announced the arrival of his guest, whose heavy breathing filled the silence before it joined with the distinct click of blunt claws connecting with the stone floor. Instinctually, Loki tensed, the words The Other had spoken echoing through his ears: "We will make you long for something sweet as pain."

Two nights ago, he had been imprisoned in Asgard as the All Father and his council decided what his fate would be. Two nights ago, Loki had been dragged out by the three-fingered hands of two Chitauri, who stepped over the mangled bodies of the guards who had been positioned before his cell. Two nights ago, the last Loki saw as he was shoved into an aircraft was Asgard engulfed in flames.

The god had been hanging since, but had only been awake for about half that time. The muscles in his arms and back ached, the muted heat in the room and the strain on his body causing a sheen of sweat to form across his skin. They had torn his clothes away at some point, leaving him naked and exposed.

"Did you think you could escape us, little prince?" The Other's voice was condescending, containing a rumble of something near amusement. The two Chitauri who had accompanied him moved to grasp Loki's legs, hefting the god upwards so that he no longer held his own weight. Relief immediately flooded through Loki's arms, and a soft sigh escaped his lips before he could think to contain it.

The Other remained out of his sight, although he could feel the rasp of the creature's breath on the skin of his back. A moment later, the two-thumbed hand followed, brushing over the god's side. Loki immediately tensed further, his body giving a small jolt in reaction to the touch.

"You will never be free of us." The Other's breath brushed Loki's ear, the ominous whisper sending shivers through him. "You sold your soul to us, and we intend to keep it." A sudden, staggering jolt of agony shot through the god's body, which immediately arched in shock and pain. After a few moments, The Other retracted his hand. Loki didn't have to look to see that the creature wore a warped smile. "You are ours, and you forever shall be."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who followed and favorited. There will be no schedule of updates on this story, and for that I apologize. Schoolwork takes up a massive portion of my time, followed by family matters and the work that comes with that. I will do my best to keep this story active, however.

* * *

Abruptly, the two Chitauri dropped Loki, the elastic bands giving a sharp snap as the god's weight returned forcibly to his arms. The muscles immediately screamed in protest and Loki's jaw clenched, although he refused to make a sound.

The larger of the two beasts circled the god, raising one three-fingered hand to brush across his stomach. Loki tracked the Chitauri's movement with narrowed eyes, silently awaiting whatever torture they'd concocted for him. He knew better than to think it was anything less.

Another pair of hands fell on Loki's hips from behind, blunt claws digging into the flesh. These were no footsoldiers: there were several subspecies of Chitauri. The type that had attacked Midgard was by far the majority, and operated as a collective, their life form intertwined with a device The Other had created. In a way, they were all its children. The next class consisted of brings capable of thinking and acting for themselves. These were far more powerful than the footsoldiers, and far fewer in number.

These were the species of the two who now stood beside Loki, their violet eyes glittering cruelly. The one before him reached upwards and sliced the elastic bands, leaving just enough behind to continue binding their captive's hands. Before the god could react, the second Chitauri dragged him backwards until he was seated on the beast's lap.

Loki immediately began to struggle, his efforts subverted when the Chitauri he rested upon grasped his hips with a grip hard enough to bruise. "Do not struggle," The beast murmured, muzzle brushing Loki's cheek, "It will only hurt more if you do."

Without warning, the Chitauri lifted him several inches before bringing him back down, the beast's impressive erection pushing past the tight ring of muscle around the god's entrance. For a moment, he was paralyzed by shock as the pain of being stretched too far sang through his body. His captor's girth was at least half an inch larger than any Loki had ever experienced, and several inches longer.

The beast continued to push into him until the immortal's breath became ragged. Even then, the pause was brief before it lifted Loki again, moving him slowly. Once only the head of its erection remained inside the god, the Chitauri released him, wearing a twisted smirk as it both watched and felt the way Loki's body tensed in pain.

Silent despite this, Loki bit his lip, bound hands forming tight fists. When The Other had promised him agony, he hadn't quite expected this. Without giving him time to recover, the Chitauri began to move once more, using both the motions of its own hips and that of pushing and pulling the god to fuel his thrusts. In a language alien to Loki, it called out to the other, who made a rumbling sound that could have been taken for laughter.

Stepping forward, the second Chitauri took a handful of Loki's hair and tilted his head back, using the thumb of its other hand to force the god's mouth open. Loki had a heartbeat to inhale before the beast plunged its own erection into his mouth. The god's throat immediately convulsed around the large object, which blocked his windpipe completely.

Assaulted from both the front and the back, Loki forced his eyes shut, disgusted by the pleasure spreading across the face of the beast before him as it satisfied itself, tugging at the god's hair with each thrust. The second Chitauri continued to move beneath him, it's grasp on the god's hips forcing him to meet each brutal snap of the beast's hips.

Torn between the two rhythms, Loki. Could both hear and feel as the two Chitauri began to bicker, each one believing they deserved to control their captive's motions. Angered, their motions became more harsh and possessive, until Loki felt the edges of his consciousness begin to blur. Unable to breathe save for brief gasps through his nose, the god was instinctually starting to panic.

He was hardly aware of the grasp on his hips tightening before a wash of heat flared through his insides, ropes of the Chitauri's seed painting them white. Moments later, the second Chitauri jerked out of his mouth, using one large hand to direct its ejaculation onto Loki's face. The thick liquid dripped off his pale features in sticky strings, falling on his spread thighs and the stone floor beneath.

Grasping the immortal's chin, the beast before him smiled, smearing the seed on his hand across Loki's cheek. "A fitting position for you, little prince," It rasped, a warped smile on its features, "It is due time you learned your place."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited: thank you so very much. I will continue to try my best to please you.

* * *

When Loki awoke the next morning, it was to the sore throb of pain between his legs. Luckily, the Chitauri had left him on the floor, giving the god's arms a much-needed reprieve.

The smell of spent seed and dried sweat caused his stomach to flip unpleasantly, the memories of the previous night doing nothing to relieve the overpowering nausea. Turning his head, Loki heaved dryly, briefly thankful that he hadn't been given any food.

Straightening back against the wall, the god closed his eyes for a long moment before forcing them back open. The damned Chitauri had yet to break him, but, if they traveled along the same path they were treading, his body likely wouldn't agree.

Flame seared through his lower stomach as he shifted once more, causing him to freeze immediately. Hands still bound, Loki dropped his head against the backs of them, focusing his energy on listening for footsteps.

He didn't have to wait long.

Although it was nearly impossible to tell one Chitauri from another, the two that entered appeared to be different from those who had violated the god. Loki tensed as the beasts moved closer, and was unsurprised when the familiar ache returned to his arms as they restored him to his previous position.

Much to the captive's surprise, they simply turned and exited once this had been done. They did not return, and no others entered.

There was only the heat.

It began the instant the door closed, amplifying until Loki was forced to blink rapidly every few seconds to clear the stinging sweat from his eyes. It ran down his back and chest, dripping from his chin and nose.

After what he predicted was about an hour, the door opened once more, the lack of dull clicks giving away the identity of his visitor. The Other crossed the room, wasting no time in pressing something to its captive's spine that sent a blazing agony through his flesh. This sensation crawled through him, leaving no skin untouched.

It was only after The Other had left that Loki realized what had happened: somehow, his visitor had managed to peel back the white that protected his true skin, exposing sapphire-blue flesh to the cruelty of the heat.

It only took another half hour of this treatment before the god was rendered unconscious, throat sore from holding back screams.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thank you all for your feedback. If you've any ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment them.

This treatment continued until Loki had lost track of the time. His Jotun skin blistered and cracked, dark blood oozing from the broken flesh. It hurt, but only when he was conscious.

Luckily, he wasn't very often.

The god knew something had changed when the now-familiar heat didn't come.

It didn't come the next day.

Or the next.

On the third day, however, the sound of footsteps reached his ears, stirring him from the ocean of blackness he had been drowning in.

One pair. Two, three, four-five? Five. Dread filled Loki's stomach, which quickly sank to his feet. This could not be a good omen. Two had been bad enough, but five..Loki couldn't imagine what five would do. This could easily be his death.

The sound of the door opening was louder than he had remembered, but the dull click of the Chitauri's claws were just as he recalled. They wasted little time, forming a circle around the suspended god. Without warning, the elastic bands loosened, dropping Loki to his knees on the harsh stone floor below.

It was only now that the god noticed a detail he'd overlooked before: all five Chitauri were completely bare, and completely erect. It didn't take much to guess what was to come, judging by his current position and the clawed hand that dug into his hair, dragging his head forward until he could see the creature's heartbeat throb in the engorged vein that ran from the base to the tip of its erection, which took on a pinkish hue.

Sickened by the thought of what was to come, Loki closed his eyes as he felt hot, hard flesh push against his lips. When he refused to yield, it pressed harder, a hand dropping to force the god's jaws open. At the slightest of gaps, the Chitauri gave a sharp snap of its hips, encasing itself fully in its captive's throat.

Gagging violently under the assault, Loki clenched his jaw, trying to prevent the intrusion from coming any further. The pressure was stifling, blocking his airway completely. When the Chitauri refused to move, Loki began to panic, animal instinct kicking in. When several attempts to swallow around the mouthful failed, the god pushed aside his disgust and bit down.

The beast screeched, jerking back sharply and throwing the god to the floor. Gasping for relief to the constriction in his chest, Loki spat the severed mouthful of flesh onto the floor at the feet of the nearest Chitauri. He could taste the iron tang of blood on his teeth, and was once again possessed by the urge to vomit.

Clicking madly to eachother in their foreign tongue, the Chituari herded their injured brother out before returning to their former positions. Two approached at a time now, one crouching to pry the god's jaws open while the other shoved into the space between, savoring the fire in Loki's eyes and the way the god choked around its girth.

"Your hand," The second Chitauri snarled, snatching Loki's wrists when the god refused to move. Forcing open the pale fingers, the beast began to pound into the open loop, its own hands returning to Loki's lips.

It did not take long for the beasts to spend themselves, both directing their ends onto their captive's face. Mere seconds passed before the second team of creatures took their places, one resuming the position at Loki's lips while the other crouched between the god's legs. Using a dribble of seed that had fallen down the Aesir's throat, the latter slicked itself before hammering mercilessly into its captive.

The first Chitauri growled low in its throat at the sensation of the god's throat vibrating as he howled, each thrust from below bringing a new wave of agony.

When the two came, they unloaded on Loki's face as well, who turned his head sharply to the side in disgust. The god panted and spat what had landed in his mouth to one side, keeping his eyes shut as tightly as possible.

He remained this way long after the door closed.


End file.
